


So Not Homework

by wottertrainer



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wottertrainer/pseuds/wottertrainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yosuke, you sucked my dick last night, that’s kind of gay.” </p><p>“No it’s not, we’re not dating or anything so it’s totally not gay. It’s just experimenting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Not Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent smut from a prompt suggested on skype that didn't even stay on the topic of smut for more than five minutes.

“Yosuke, you sucked my dick last night, that’s kind of gay.” 

“No it’s not, we’re not dating or anything so it’s totally not gay. It’s just experimenting.” 

Souji sighed, shaking his head. “This has been going on all summer, Yosuke.” 

 “Dude, shut up! It’s not like there’s an expiration date on experimenting! Aren’t we supposed to be studying?” He squirmed, and Souji sighed again, rubbing at his face before resting his hands back on the ground and leaning back. 

“If you keep squirming like that we won’t be getting any homework done.” He said, and Yosuke’s spine went straight, freezing right where he was and remembering that yes, he was sitting in the guy’s lap, and — _fuck_  — yep, he could feel it against his ass. Souji subtly trying to roll his hips made it that much more obvious, and Yosuke wasn’t sure if he was giving him an option or telling him there wasn't one. 

Yosuke was still contemplating the option when he felt the silverlet move behind him, sitting upright and leaning against him, strong, toned arms wrapping around his torso as teeth nipped at his neck. He gasped, muscles tensing as he ground against Souji’s groin, and he figured he knew which option Souji was going for. 

 

———

 

“Pants. Off.”  The words breathed in his ear made Souji groan, hips brushing the buldge of his cock right along the cleft in the brunet’s ass, and he couldn’t get his pants down fast enough. 

Thankfully, Yosuke was more than willing to help, stopping the grinding motion of his hips on Souji’s long enough to yank Souji’s pants and boxers down, and he heard the taller male groan underneath him as his cock was finally released from it’s confines.  Yosuke smiled, leaning forward again and kissing the male hungrily. Yosuke rolled his hips so their cocks rubbed together, the movement leaving both of them groaning.  

“Wai— Yosuke, _fuck_ …” Souji gasped, and Yosuke whined, a few short jerks of his hips brushing against Souji’s dick and making his mind scatter. 

“Hey Souji, where do you keep the lube again?” Yosuke asked, a small smirk on his lips, and Souji’s cheeks flushed, looking up at the male before pointing at his desk. 

“Ah.. b-bottom drawer… what are you…?” He watched as Yosuke crawled over to the desk, shuddering from how cold it was without Yosuke above him to keep his heart racing.  The brunet wiggled his ass slightly, a short _‘aha!’_ when he found what he was looking for, and in moments he was seated on Souji’s hips, sitting upright and opening the lube.   

Souji was expecting to feel cool fingers against his rear any second, closing his eyes and sucking in air slowly, but when the feeling didn’t come, he opened an eye to find Yosuke leaning over him again, eyes closed and softly moaning. Souji’s eyes traveled downwards, along his thin frame down to his cock, visibly twitching as his hips shifted, and it was clear with the fact Yosuke’s arm was reaching back there that he was — 

 

Oh. 

 

_ Oh fuck.  _

 

Souji’s cheeks flushed and he groaned, feeling his own cock pulsing once at the idea of Yosuke riding him like this. Having Yosuke on his back and pounding into him was one thing, but Yosuke sitting up in his lap and riding him? That had a whole different kind of appeal, and he could hardly wait. 

Moments later, he felt slimy fingers on his dick, Yosuke pumping him slowly.  “I’m still lose from last night…” He muttered, rolling his thumb along the tip of Souji’s cock, causing him to groan, and moments later he felt warmth, Yosuke taking a deep breath and slowly working himself down, purpously taking his time, slowly pulling back to just the head every now and then before making his way back down. Souji’s hips jerked, trying to thrust upwards, but Yosuke’s hands shifted to stop him, forcing Souji’s hips down on the ground. 

“Come on, partner, don’t get impatient…” He heard Yosuke chuckle, rolling his hips. Souji gasped, a soft whimper passing his lips.  

“Y-yosuke, don’t… don’t make me wait…”  He pleaded, looking up at the brunet with an exasperated look. Yosuke smiled, contracting himself around Souji and sliding all the way down, seating himself firmly in Souji’s lap. Both males let out a low groan.  

Souji’s hips jolted slightly, and Yosuke tensed, sucking in a quick breath before rolling his hips, moving his hands and slowly brushing them along Souji’s torso, using his legs to slowly lift himself, taking his time in creating a rhythm he liked. Souji squirmed below him, mewling and moaning every time Yosuke moved in a way that made his mind blank.  Soon enough he was riding him in earnest, fast and hard. 

“ _Mmmn_ , yeah, fuck…! C’mon, partner, fuck me, Souji, _fuck me_...” He muttered, leaning close and gasping into Souji’s ear, letting out a cry as he felt Souji’s hips moving, thrusting up to meet his movements. The feeling didn’t last, however, feeling Souji pulling out instead of pushing up, and he looked down at the male curiously, a dark smirk on his leader’s lips.   

“Stand up. Face the wall.” He said, and Yosuke smirked, doing as told. He almost preferred being fucked like this, liked the way it felt, and the nagging voice in his mind saying _you’re not supposed to like any of it, you’re not gay_ was quickly silenced as he felt Souji’s hands parting his asscheeks, Souji's cock easily sliding back inside him. Yosuke fell up against the wall, gasping as Souji wasted no time in bringing them back to their earlier pace, leaning up against Yosuke and biting at his skin, Yosuke crying out. 

“Ahhh, partner, _yes, right there…!_ ” He gasped, feeling the cock in him ramming against that one spot, the sound of their skin meeting sounding like the loudest thing in the room, and when he felt Souji’s hand reach for his dick, his mind went completely blank. 

It didn’t take long then, Souji was driving Yosuke insane, and he was glad no one else was home, Yosuke’s voice far too loud to be anything but obvious, and Souji wished he could keep doing this forever, being this close to coming and listen to Yosuke moan his name, but in a matter of moments he was coming, thrusting himself hard into Yosuke once more before sagging, the male beneath him whimpering and pushing his slowing hand away, his own, quick movements finally bringing him to his own climax, thrusting forward and coming, splattering cum against the wall and ground, and when his legs finally gave out they both collapsed. 

 

 ———

 

“Y…Yosuke?” Souji looked down at the brunet, lethargically wrapping his arms around the male as they got their breath back. 

“Yeah, man?” 

Souji smiled, leaning close and kissing the brunet’s cheek. 

 

“That was _so_ gay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no excuse for this. Just wanted to write some porn.


End file.
